A Bright Star Above
by Babe Pattz
Summary: Mini fic de fin d'année. En ce Noël 2014, Bella expérimente un bond en arrière qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier... Quelques courts chapitres, all human.
1. L'invitation

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Vous avez été bien sages ? Vous méritez que le bonhomme en rouge vous gâte ? Tant mieux ! Je vous propose de l'attendre en profitant de la lecture de cette mini fic de Noël. Chapitres très courts que vous pourrez lire entre deux courses de dernière minute ou sessions emballage (avec scotch qui colle au doigt et bolduc qui refuse de faire des firloupes), postés tous les deux jours ou tous les jours selon mes courses de dernière minute ou sessions emballage (je déteste ça et je suis super nulle !). En parlant de dernière minute, je m'y suis justement mise à la dernière minute pour écrire cette fic et mon équipe de choc a été merveilleuse... aussi, merci Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia pour votre soutien sans faille. Vous déchirez !_

_On se retrouve plus bas... bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>14 décembre. 11h40.<strong>

– Non Maman, j'arriverai lundi après-midi !

– Mais Bella, tu vas rater l'Arbre de Noël !

Je serre le combiné contre ma poitrine, penche la tête en arrière et frappe des pieds sur le tapis en fermant fort les yeux, dans le vain espoir d'évacuer une partie de mon ras-le-bol.

_Aaaaaarg ! Elle m'agace !_

Ma mère doit adorer les mondanités au moins autant que je les déteste. Tout est prétexte. Premier week-end du printemps, barbecue. Premier feu de cheminée, fondue géante. Mettre une heure de train entre elle et moi a au moins permis que j'en évite une bonne partie, sauf au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Je retourne alors quelques nuits dans ma chambre de lycéenne pour fêter Noël en famille. Et cette année, j'avais trouvé une excuse pour éviter la grande soirée d'illumination du sapin.

– Le billet est deux fois moins cher si je pars lundi au lieu de dimanche.

– Bella, si c'est une question d'argent, ton père et moi pouvons payer ton trajet.

_Ce n'est pas du tout une question d'argent – j'ai eu une prime de fin d'année plus que conséquente, merci les heures supp' – c'est une question de je-n'ai-vraiment-pas-envie-de-venir ! _

_Excuse numéro 123 _:

– J'ai encore des cadeaux à acheter, je comptais le faire lundi avant de prendre mon train...

– Il y a des centres commerciaux ici aussi tu sais.

Je soupire.

– Ecoute Maman, je connais de moins en moins de monde à tes soirées. Tes copines me posent toujours les mêmes questions et me racontent toujours les mêmes anecdotes sur mon enfance comme si je ne les avais pas entendues un milliard de fois, sans compter que je les ai vécues moi-même !

– Jazz sera là !

– Jazz est TOUJOURS là. Dis-moi qu'Alice sera là et je revois ma position !

– Non, désolée, Alice doit travailler, elle ne sera là qu'au réveillon. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu sois là Bella.

– Jazz peut bien passer une soirée tout seul non ?

Elle marque une pause et quand elle parle de nouveau, sa voix est légèrement triste :

– C'est pour moi que je te demande de venir, pas pour ton frère. D'ailleurs il vient avec un vieux copain.

_Tyler Crowley..._

Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu mais c'est très bizarre. Comme si je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser des émois de mon béguin de collégienne. Je me demande parfois ce que ça me ferait vraiment de le croiser à nouveau.

Finalement, je pourrais peut-être faire un effort. Pour ma mère, pour Jazz, et juste par curiosité bien entendu...

Je prends un air faussement résigné :

– Ok, je viens !

* * *

><p><em>Ouais, celui là est TRES court je sais... mais c'est comme une mise en bouche au réveillon. La dinde aux marrons arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas !<em>

_On se retrouve très vite ?_

_Faites exploser ma boite mail en attendant ! Merci par avance._

_Bises._

_Babe._


	2. Le conifère

_Alors là... je suis soufflée ! Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaires ! J'ai répondu à toutes vos adorables reviews quand je le pouvais mais je vous le redis : Merciiiiiiiiii pour votre soutien, je suis extrêmement touchée..._

_Beaucoup se sont dit qu'Edward était le fameux copain... on va voir quand notre chouchou va faire son apparition._

_Comme toujours, merci à Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia qui font elles aussi que mes écrits sont ce qu'ils sont._

_Spéciale dédicace à ma Peanut et ses bonbons : ils nous envahissent ! Même dans les sapins ;) Bon courage pour ta nuit :*_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><strong>21 décembre. 21h.<strong>

Les lèvres fraîches et glossées des amies de ma mère claquent sur mes joues à chaque_ 'ooooh Bellaaaaaa ! comment vas-tu ma belle ?' _un peu trop aigu.

Je sirote ma coupe de champagne, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de mon frère. Je jette des coups d'œil inquiets au rideau qui dissimule le grand sapin aux yeux des plus curieux après que ma mère m'ait appris avoir innové. La dernière fois qu'elle a _innové_, elle avait décoré un palmier avec des guirlandes de fleurs et des étoiles de mer. Au pied de l'arbre résidait une famille d'ours polaires en maillot de bain en train de siroter des cocktails. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu révéler où elle avait pu trouver des statuettes aussi kitsches.

– Salut toi !

Je sursaute à la voix grave de mon frère, décidément bien trop près de mon oreille, et manque de justesse de renverser ma boisson sur ma robe. Je lui assène un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

– Jazz, t'es con, tu m'as fait peur !

Son petit rire filou m'indique que comme à son habitude, il l'a fait exprès. J'ai fini par m'y faire, mais avoir un frère aussi imbécile que blagueur alors qu'on est une pré-ado susceptible n'a pas été spécialement facile à vivre.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et j'aperçois derrière lui un sourire aussi espiègle que celui de mon frère, si ce n'est plus.

_Et merde ! Bye bye Tyler Crowley, bonjour..._

– Tu te souviens d'Edward Cullen ?

Alors voyons voir si je me souviens d'Edward Cullen. Ce grand crétin dégingandé qui s'amusait à planquer mes affaires et à me mettre en boîte à la moindre occasion faisant de ma vie un véritable cauchemar ? Mmmm oui, je vois vaguement qui c'est.

Le jeune homme en question me regarde de haut en bas puis lève un sourcil.

– Hey mini-Swan, où sont passés tes culs-de-bouteille ?

_Abruti !_

Je me pare de mon sourire le plus hypocrite qui soit :

– Et toi, où as-tu rangé ton squelette ?

C'est vrai en fait, punaise, il a pris du muscle !

Il se contente de sourire. Ah, l'appareil dentaire est également aux abonnés absents. Ouais... son orthodontiste devrait songer à l'utiliser pour sa brochure avant/après !

Pas le moins du monde surpris par nos échanges légèrement acides, Jasper me sort de mon analyse '_les vingts raisons pour lesquelles Edward Cullen est plus séduisant qu'avant'._

– Alors, tu as vu la bête ?

Mon regard coule sur la silhouette d'Edward qui se dirige vers le bar.

_La bête, la bête, faudrait pas exagérer non plus, il s'est un peu rempli mais bon... ah pardon, on parlait du sapin ?! Oups..._

Je toussote et redirige mon attention vers la star de la soirée.

– Euh non, pas encore. J'espère que Maman est toujours dans sa phase « traditionnelle ». Mais vu le regard désolé que m'a lancé Papa, j'y crois de moins en moins !

La voici justement qui se dirige vers l'arbre en question, faisant tinter son verre avant d'entamer le même discours que chaque année, à quelques mots près.

Edward se glisse entre Jazz et moi, tendant une bière à ce dernier qui lui chuchote :

– Tu reviens pile pour le grand moment.

– … chers amis, je vous présente l'arbre de Noël 2014 !

Mon père tire sur le rideau et dévoile...

_Oh Seigneur !_

Jazz et moi nous regardons les yeux écarquillés d'effroi tandis qu'Edward rit dans le goulot de sa bouteille de bière. J'entends les applaudissements de l'assemblée alors que dans ma tête c'est le silence complet.

Cette horreur est :

– Violet. Elle a fait un sapin VIOLET !

Je crois que je dis les mots à voix haute pour m'assurer que ce soit vrai.

Il n'est pas d'une douce couleur parme, ou juste décoré en violet, ce qui serait éventuellement acceptable. Non, ce truc est enduit d'une espèce de résine poilue de la couleur de... de la couleur des vilains Minions dans _Moi, Moche et Méchant 2_. C'est ça. Ce sapin ressemble à un épouvantable méchant Minion violet. Il lui pousserait des dents et il voudrait tous nous dévorer que ça m'étonnerait même pas !

_S'il pouvait commencer par Edward Cullen, je suis pas contre !_

Jazz me ramène une autre coupe de champagne. Ah la solidarité fraternelle !

Il fait tinter son verre contre le mien, comme s'il portait un toast :

– Ok, je crois qu'on peut officiellement déclarer qu'elle a pété un câble.

Edward lui, rit toujours. De ce rire insonore et dissimulé que je lui connais bien : quand cet idiot m'avait fait une saloperie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de sa connerie, mais il essayait de faire ça discrètement. J'en ai des frissons qui me reviennent.

Je grimace :

– Je crois que c'est pire que le palmier. Et la boule à facette au sommet de cette... chose, c'est vraiment l'apothéose !

Nos trois paires d'yeux se posent là où devrait se trouver une étoile et cette fois Edward éclate franchement de rire. Ses yeux verts sont embués de larmes, ses dents désormais parfaitement alignées m'hypnotisent. Et contre toute attente, je finis par rire aussi.

Je ris tellement que je m'en tiens les côtes et chaque fois que je croise le regard d'Edward alors que je pense pouvoir me calmer, notre hilarité reprend de plus belle. Je ne sais même pas si Jasper rit aussi et j'oublie la soirée et les gens autour de nous.

Je n'ai pas remarqué que les Weber nous... ME regardent, ni même qu'Edward a repris son sérieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et s'adresse à eux :

– Elle a trop bu...

Il me frotte le dos de sa grande main.

– … ça va aller mini Swan.

Je me dégage et lui lance le regard le plus méprisant que je peux.

– Bas les pattes ! Je n'ai visiblement pas encore assez bu pour te laisser me toucher...

Puis je prends un air désolé :

– ...Oh pardon ! Tu dois entendre ça tellement souvent !

Et ce connard continue de sourire !

– Wouah ! Tu as donc échangé ton côté pédant contre du répondant !

– Et toi tu as enfin découvert cet ouvrage appelé dictionnaire !

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que ma mère nous attrape par le cou Jazz et moi et je jubile intérieurement d'avoir eu le dernier mot. J'essaie d'occulter le fait que j'ai l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur de sa main là où Edward l'avait posée.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Elle est tellement aux anges, tellement fière de son sapin. Son sourire vaut toute l'hypocrisie du monde !

– C'est... inattendu !

Je surenchéris après mon frère :

– Surprenant Maman, vraiment !

– Je suis sûr que tout le monde est sur le cul !

– On en reparlera encore longtemps de l'Arbre 2014.

J'échange un clin d'œil complice avec Jasper et conclus :

– Bravo Maman, cette soirée est une pure réussite.

Rayonnante de joie, ma mère nous embrasse chacun sur la joue, avant de voguer vers d'autres invités.

Mon père nous rejoint, dépité.

– J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Edward.

Il serre la main de ce dernier qui lui répond poliment :

– Monsieur Swan, c'est un plaisir ! C'est une magnifique soirée, tout comme le sapin.

_Faux cul !_

La moustache de mon père frémit.

– Mouais, appelle-moi Charlie mon garçon.

_Mon père est faible !_

Après avoir échangé deux ou trois mots avec Jasper, et lancé un millier de regards désespérés à ma mère et autant voire plus au sapin-minion, il s'excuse lorsque Billy Black l'interpelle.

– Bien, je vais... bonne soirée les jeunes !

Je lui emboîte le pas :

– Attends Papa, je viens avec toi.

Parce que j'adore Billy Black, et que je déteste Edward Cullen.

Et ses muscles, et ses yeux, et ses dents, et son rire, et son parfum et la façon qu'il a de me mettre hors de moi.

* * *

><p><em>Beaucoup avaient donc deviné lool ! <em>

_Ceci dit, c'est un peu sportif entre Edward et Bella vous trouvez pas ?_

_Et vous, il est comment votre sapin ? Traditionnel, original ? Dites-moi tout !_

_Je vous embrasse bien fort et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite._

_Babe._

_[PS : je voulais juste adresser un message à quelqu'un qui m'a laissé un commentaire sur une autre de mes publi, Arachnophobie, en espérant qu'elle passe par là : « shygirl, ta review m'a vraiment beaucoup émue. Vous faire plaisir est mon plus grand plaisir... et avoir des retours comme le tien, c'est toujours magique ! Sincèrement, merci ! »]_


	3. Le lait de poule et l'étoile

_Alors comment vous dire... quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette mini fic sans prétention, toute simple, juste pour le plaisir de me mettre dans l'ambiance de Noël, j'étais bien loin d'imaginer l'engouement qu'elle rencontrerait ! Je suis tellement contente de partager ce moment avec vous à l'approche des fêtes. Merci pour ce beau cadeau ! Vous êtes merveilleuses ! Vos messages sont de purs bonheurs à lire :)_

_Vous réclamiez la suite, la voici !_

_Spéciale dédicace cette fois à la Team Socks et Bottes Fourrées... merci pour cet énorme délire qui vous le voyez a été inspirant ^^._

_Bien, Edward a donc fait une arrivée très remarquée, voyons voir comment les choses évoluent entre eux._

_On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

><p><strong>22 décembre. 15h17.<strong>

J'aurais jamais dû me laisser avoir par ma mère. Cette galerie est deux fois plus petite que mon centre commercial habituel. J'aurais dû passer la soirée d'hier chez moi, comme j'avais prévu, et faire mes derniers achats avant de prendre le train aujourd'hui.

Jasper m'aurait prévenue des catastrophes imminentes du type vilain sapin violet ou Edward Cullen.

Et j'aurais trouvé ces foutues bottes fourrées pour Alice !

J'envoie un texto à mon frère pour savoir s'il sait où en trouver par ici et continue mon exploration des différentes boutiques dont les radios hurlent des chants de Noël plus forts les unes que les autres. C'est à peine si j'entends le bip de mon téléphone.

_*Est-ce que tu cuves encore d'hier soir ou es-tu simplement plus en manque que ce que j'imaginais ?_

Et là, au-dessus de la réponse de mon frère, trône fièrement mon premier message :

_*Sais-tu où on peut trouver des bittes fourrées dans ce putain de bled ?_

Correcteur d'orthographe 1 - Bella 0.

Heureusement que c'est juste mon frère même si, j'en suis sure, il n'hésitera pas à me la ressortir de temps en temps.

_*Essaie la petite boutique indienne à l'entrée de Main Street._

Par chance, il avait raison et c'est l'esprit libéré de la corvée des derniers achats que je m'installe dans un petit café pour déguster un lait de poule et mon classique de fin d'année.

– Bella Swan ? Je savais bien que c'était toi.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre usé.

_Et le miracle de Noël fut._

– Salut Tyler, souris-je timidement.

J'espère ne pas être trop rouge. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatorze ans. Entre Tyler Crowley et Edward Cullen, ces vacances sont décidément un sacré bond en arrière !

Sans me demander mon avis, il s'installe sur le banc en face de moi, un sourire charmeur et quelque peu suffisant aux lèvres. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé.

– Ça fait plaisir de te voir par ici...

Il plonge ses yeux bruns dans les miens. Dans mes souvenirs ils étaient plus beaux que ça.

– ...Tu as bien grandi.

Je suis flattée par la façon dont il me regarde et le sous-entendu de sa dernière phrase. Quelques secondes s'écoulent en silence. Je me sens bizarre. Un peu engourdie, impressionnée et carrément pas moi-même.

Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson chaude. Les doigts de Tyler frôlent les miens alors qu'il fait glisser mon bouquin vers lui. Ce contact un peu trop intime me met mal à l'aise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

– _Un Chant de Noël_ de Dickens.

– Connais pas...

Il parcourt la page des yeux, un air sérieux sur le visage. Puis soudain, ses traits s'illuminent :

– Ils ont fait un bouquin sur le film _Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge_ ?

J'éclate de rire à sa blague avant de m'apercevoir que je suis la seule. Il était pas sérieux là, si ?

Je toussote et reprends du lait de poule. J'aurais peut-être dû le choisir alcoolisé finalement. Je change de sujet :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

– Je suis magasinier et toi ?

– Comptable.

Il écarquille les yeux :

– Waouh ! Tu as toujours été studieuse, ça t'a réussi. Célibataire ? Sourit-il.

Je me sens à nouveau rougir légèrement. Mon fantasme de collégienne s'intéresse à mon statut sentimental.

– Célibataire.

Il pose ses deux coudes sur la table, le haut de son corps s'approchant du mien dans le mouvement alors que son sourire s'agrandit.

– Tu es là longtemps ?

Commençant à reprendre confiance et ne voulant pas le laisser dominer, je me redresse moi aussi et fais glisser mon doigt sur une trace de condensation sur la table, l'air de rien.

– Une semaine ou deux, tout dépend.

– Newton fait une soirée pour le Nouvel An, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? Et puis d'ici là, on pourrait se prendre un café si tu veux.

Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé Tyler me proposer d'aller à une soirée chez Mike Newton. J'ai envie de me lever et de danser... comme je faisais une fois dans ma chambre quand je le trouvais à la maison avec mon frère et Edward et qu'il m'avait juste dit bonjour.

Je me contiens difficilement :

– Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa. Mais Jasper sera reparti avant.

Il a un bref mouvement de recul et passe sa main sur sa nuque.

– Ton frère est ici en ce moment ?

– Oui, tu ne le savais pas ? Edward Cullen est là aussi.

– Tu sais, on se parle plus tellement...

Je me souviens maintenant qu'on n'a plus vu Tyler du jour au lendemain à la maison. Après le départ d'Edward au divorce de ses parents, mon frère s'est trouvé d'autres copains et quand je lui posais des questions au sujet de Tyler, il me demandait de me mêler de mes affaires.

– C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai enfin une réponse.

– Il a plutôt mal pris un truc alors qu'à mon avis, ça ne le regardait pas. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de lui dire qu'on s'est vus...

Je n'aime pas trop ça.

– C'est grave ?

Il sourit et prend ma main. Sa paume est un peu moite.

– Nooooon... une histoire de gamins.

Le clin d'œil qu'il m'adresse me rappelle celui que j'adorais tant.

Il se lève et je l'imite.

– T'as un stylo ? Demande-t-il.

Je lui en sors un de mon sac.

– Appelle-moi. A plus tard Bella, sourit-il.

Je le regarde s'éloigner un peu choquée. Il a griffonné son numéro sur mon Dickens...

oOo

**18h33.**

J'arrive à la maison après un petit détour par le marché artisanal et trouve Jasper et Edward dans le salon de mes parents.

Il a l'intention de camper ici ou quoi ?

Je m'affale dans le fauteuil et retire mes bottines. L'immonde conifère est toujours là lui aussi. Edward, lui, a au moins l'avantage d'être plus agréable à regarder.

– Alors, tu as trouvé tes_ bottes_ fourrées ? Demande Jasper, sourire aux lèvres.

A côté de lui, Edward peine à retenir son hilarité.

_Super !_

– Tu lui as dit ? Hurlé-je en me levant.

Plus que tout autre chose, je souhaiterais disparaître. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'Edward ait encore plus de cartouches contre moi, encore moins une comme celle-ci. J'entends mon frère crier alors que je me sers un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

– C'est pas ma faute, il était avec moi !

– Oh allez mini Swan ! Y a pas de mal à aimer les choses qui réchauffent !

_Bandes d'abrutis..._

Ils rient encore quelques minutes, baragouinant des choses que je ne veux même pas connaître.

Je suis pas certaine de pouvoir gérer une allusion sexuelle de la part d'Edward. C'est trop bizarre d'imaginer que _lui_ pense que _moi_... d'autant que maintenant, _je_ l'imagine _lui_... J'avale d'une traite mon verre et m'en sers un autre dans la foulée, essayant de chasser les images du corps d'Edward en pleine action. Je rougis toute seule dans ma cuisine.

Une fois mes pensées à peu près sous contrôle, je retourne dans l'autre pièce. Sans aucun autre sous-entendu à cette affaire, même si leurs visages portent encore la trace de leur fou rire, Jazz désigne un sac en papier au pied de mon fauteuil.

– Tu es passée au marché ?

La légèreté de l'ambiance laisse place à la nostalgie.

– Ouais, mais j'ai toujours pas retrouvé d'étoile comme celle de grand-mère.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était peine perdue.

Edward prend la parole avant que je puisse répondre.

– C'est quoi cette histoire d'étoile ?

Encore à fleur de peau à cause de mon fantasme dans la cuisine, je rétorque sèchement :

– En quoi ça te regarde ?

– Range les crocs mini Swan, je m'intéresse c'est tout.

Depuis quand Edward Cullen _s'intéresse_-t-il ? A mes histoires qui plus est.

– Quand on était petits, Bella et moi avions offert une étoile en verre à ma grand-mère, commence Jazz. On avait économisé sur la monnaie du pain et on l'avait trouvée sur le marché de Noël artisanal. Une grosse étoile rouge avec les arêtes peintes en vert.

Il est interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

– C'est Alice, indique-t-il alors qu'il se lève et quitte la pièce.

Quand je prends la relève, Edward me fixe avec un air sincèrement concerné.

– Elle l'adorait et la mettait tous les ans au sommet de son sapin. Quand elle a été hospitalisée à son dernier Noël, on lui avait fait un petit sapin dans sa chambre, avec cette étoile. Je l'ai faite tomber en démontant le sapin après son décès. J'en cherche désespérément une à chaque fois que je reviens ici.

J'essaie d'avaler la boule que j'ai au fond de la gorge et quand je relève les yeux, je m'aperçois que je viens de raconter une des anecdotes les plus personnelles de ma vie aux grands yeux verts d'Edward Cullen.

Je soupire :

– Allez, vas-y, dis-moi à quel point tu trouves ça débile ou gamin.

Il fronce les sourcils.

– Je trouve pas ça débile. Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup aimé ta grand-mère...

Je souris tristement et joue distraitement avec un fil de ma jupe en laine.

– Elle était fantastique.

– Je me souviens d'elle.

– C'est vrai ?

– Ils sont venus passer un été ici, tu étais vraiment petite, pas encore trop chiante...

Je réponds à son petit rire.

– Ton grand-père nous emmenait au parc tous les après-midi Jazz et moi, et quand on rentrait, ta grand-mère nous attendait avec des muffins au chocolat.

– Les fameux muffins au chocolat ! J'étais fascinée qu'elle puisse faire des gâteaux de la couleur de ses beaux yeux.

– Tu as ses yeux, affirme-t-il rapidement.

Pour la première fois face à lui, je me sens rougir. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il cherche à se moquer de moi. Pour la première fois, je remarque les petites paillettes dorées qui illuminent ses iris.

Et cette façon qu'il a de me regarder, c'est tellement nouveau et aussi tellement...

– On y va Edward ?

Il tourne la tête vers Jasper, l'air... gêné ?

Quoi ? C'est si embarrassant d'avoir partagé un moment chaleureux, limite affectueux, avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami ? Visiblement oui.

Il se lève et me parle sans même me regarder.

– On va boire un verre chez des copains ce soir.

_Au revoir adorable Edward, re-bonjour crétin fini !_

– Vous faites c'que vous voulez, vous êtes grands ! Dis-je sèchement en me levant à mon tour, me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Je déballe vivement mes sacs sur mon lit. Je ne devrais même pas être énervée, à quoi je m'attendais ? Je sais même pas s'il est célibataire, ni même où il vit, ni même ce qu'il fait. Et pourquoi je me pose la question d'abord ? C'est ridicule. Il m'a juste écoutée parler de ma grand-mère. Il m'a juste dit que j'avais de beaux yeux. Non, il ne l'a même pas dit expressément.

Ce type a vraiment l'art de mettre mes émotions sens dessus-dessous.

Je repère le Dickens au milieu de mon fourbi. J'en avais complètement oublié Tyler. Il a l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à moi lui au moins. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche.

_*On se le fait quand ce café ? Bella._

Je passe l'heure suivante à emballer mes derniers cadeaux, essayant d'oublier Edward Cullen et le pseudo moment que j'ai l'impression d'avoir partagé avec lui.

* * *

><p><em>Bien bien bien... vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais reléguer Tyler aux oubliettes non ? Sadique moi ? Si peu !<em>

_Allez, faites pas la tête, vous avez bien remarqué quand même ce mini mini rapprochement ? Comment certaines de vous ont dit déjà ? 'Je t'aime moi non plus' ? Mmm... ça y ressemble bien ;)_

_Il est temps pour nous de laisser les Swan et les Cullen fêter Noël tranquillement en famille et moi de vous souhaiter un excellent réveillon et un bon Noël. Que ces instants soient remplis de joie, de bonheur et surtout d'éclats de rire ! Une pensée aussi pour ceux qui bossent (Peanut !)._

_On se retrouve le 26, si je n'ai pas explosé avec toutes ces bonnes choses que je vais ingurgiter pendant deux jours !_

_Gros bisous à toutes :)_


	4. Le cadeau

_Hello Everybody !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez été super gâtées ! De mon côté tout s'est bien passé, j'ai même réussi à rouler de mon lit jusqu'à mon canapé ce matin pour pouvoir vous poster la suite ^^._

_Ma boite mail a également été très gâtée grâce à vous toutes, à vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris... je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre, mais merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours un véritable plaisir de lire vos commentaires... plutôt à tendance pro Edward et contre Tyler loool !_

_Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne risque pas de changer après ce chapitre :). Au contraire..._

_Me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>27 décembre. 11h14.<strong>

Mon jour préféré des vacances.

Je m'étire dans mon lit, profitant des dernières secondes de ma grasse matinée.

Aujourd'hui, pas de repas lourd, pas de ballonnements de lendemain de fête, pas d'obligations mondaines. Je passe toute la journée en pyjama à regarder des DVD, avec en tête de liste mon classique du 27 décembre, _Love Actually._

J'enfile mes lunettes et mes grosses chaussettes et sors prudemment de mes plumes... c'est bon, la température extérieure est acceptable.

La sonnette retentit alors que je descends les escaliers et c'est en étouffant un bâillement de bien-être que j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à un bonnet, un sourire en coin, un blouson en cuir et un jean tombant vraiment _vraiment _trop bas.

– Aaaaah ! Voilà les lunettes... je me demandais où elles étaient passées.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé...

– Bonjour à toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jasper est parti hier.

Je laisse à Edward le soin de refermer derrière lui et me dirige vers la cuisine, tâchant de ne pas lui porter plus d'intérêt.

– Je suis juste venu déposer quelque chose, répond-il en m'emboîtant visiblement le pas. Jolies chaussettes, tu n'as pas trouvé de bottes fourrées à ton goût ?

– Je pense que la façon dont je me réchauffe ne te concerne en rien.

Je souffle. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu un tel élan d'agressivité dès le matin. Il est peut-être temps que je prouve à Edward que je suis devenue plus adulte que lui.

Je sors un premier mug du placard avant de me retourner vers lui.

– Café ?

Il lui faut un peu plus de temps que je l'imaginais pour me répondre, son regard et ses pensées apparemment trop fixés sur ma chute de rein.

– Euh... ouais je veux bien, bafouille-t-il.

Je ne peux contenir un petit sourire flatté en attrapant une deuxième tasse. Une douce chaleur se diffuse sur mes joues.

Je sers les boissons chaudes et m'installe face à lui.

Ce que je n'avais pas anticipé en lui proposant de rester, c'est qu'il resterait là. Avec moi. Et qu'on aurait l'air de deux idiots à siroter nos cafés en silence, sans trop oser se regarder. On a jamais vraiment _communiqué _tous les deux. Je tente une approche :

– Tu restes encore longtemps ?

– Une semaine, je repars après le Nouvel An. Et toi ?

– Pareil.

Il embraye rapidement :

– Tu as un plan pour le réveillon ?

Tyler a réitéré son invitation chez Newton. Je l'ai vu deux fois depuis notre rencontre. Deux rendez-vous un peu banals voire même bancals où il s'est agit de plans dragues tous faits. Cela manquait d'Esprit avec un grand E. D'humour aussi. Ceci dit, il n'a pas été une seule fois désagréable avec moi, et même si sa galanterie était clairement exagérée, ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Ayant bien senti que l'ambiance n'était pas spécialement au beau fixe entre les trois anciens compères, et surtout, ne devant aucune explication à Edward, je reste évasive :

– Ouais, j'ai un plan.

– Cool !

Aussi étrange que ça m'ait fait de le revoir, comme si j'avais complètement occulté Edward Cullen de ma vie la première fois que nos routes se sont séparées, je suis certaine qu'une fois rentrée ce ne sera pas pareil. Je ne m'étais jamais demandée ce qu'il était devenu, alors que ces derniers jours, je me suis surprise à m'interroger à son sujet à de nombreuses reprises.

– Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

Ses yeux se mettent à briller et il sourit.

– Honnêtement ? L'amazone !

Gênée, je rougis mais éclate de rire, lui balançant un grain de la grappe de raisin que je grignote.

– T'es con, j'allais pas te demander ta position préférée.

Il rit toujours :

– Quoi tu voulais pas savoir ?

Et là vous vous dites que je suis en train de m'imaginer chevauchant Edward...

Et vous avez raison.

Je me cache le visage dans mes mains, camouflant mon rougissement, essayant par tous les moyens de canaliser le flot d'images troublantes qui m'envahit, priant pour pouvoir le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux le plus rapidement possible.

Et en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, estomaquée par son aplomb et son culot.

– Oh mon Dieu j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dit ça.

– Maintenant que tu le sais, tu es dans l'obligation de me révéler la tienne.

Je quitte mon siège pour aller me resservir du café (comprenez : pour mettre de la distance entre nous et reprendre mes esprits).

– Même pas en rêve je te réponds ! Nan mais quel pervers, j'hallucine !

C'est incroyable ce que son sourire peut illuminer son visage ! Il a les cheveux moins courts que lorsqu'il arborait fièrement sa brosse de petite frappe des bacs à sable, ce qui donne à ses traits un côté plus élégant, plus sophistiqué. Plus séduisant. Tyler par exemple a maintenant les traits plus grossiers que dans mon souvenir. Un visage plus brut. Edward lui, il faut bien l'admettre, semble s'être bonifié avec le temps.

– Donc ta question ? Demande-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

– Pardon ?

– Tu voulais me poser une question ?

Je reprends ma place en face de lui.

– Ah oui... je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais dans la vie, où tu vivais, tout ça...

– Tu as l'intention de me harceler ?

_Mmm... harceler Edward... planquer devant la fenêtre de sa salle de bain, lunettes de soleil, foulard et... jumelles grand angle bien entendu !_

– Non pas du tout !

– Je plaisante ! Je suis informaticien. Pas très loin de ton boulot d'ailleurs.

– Quoi tu sais où je bosse ? Qui harcèle l'autre maintenant ? Le taquiné-je.

– Bella, je vois ton frère régulièrement. Ça nous arrive de parler de toi, il me donne de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.

Merde alors ! Je comprends pas bien pourquoi ils parlent de moi. Jasper c'est logique, c'est mon frère. Mais Edward me traitait comme une vraie punaise à l'époque.

– Je savais même pas que tu vivais dans le coin...

Il pose une main sur son torse, penche son corps en arrière et grimace un air dramatique.

– La vache, tu me fends le cœur !

– Ça fait pas de mal à ton égo ! Ris-je.

– Et tu frappes un mec déjà à terre en plus ! Poursuit-il. Vile créature !

Je hausse une épaule.

– Noël est passé, plus besoin d'être gentille.

Et alors que je m'attends à une remarque graveleuse de sa part – perso, je l'aurais faite – il pose un sac en papier sur la table, le regard conspirateur :

– Tu ne veux pas de ça alors ?

Surprise, curiosité et un sentiment très étrange se mêlent en moi.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ?

– Ouvre-le, sourit-il en le poussant légèrement vers moi.

Le vague souvenir d'une sauterelle dans une boîte me revient en mémoire et je réprime un frisson. Je ne pense pas avoir hurlé aussi fort de toute ma vie. L'insecte m'avait sauté dans les cheveux et je courais dans le jardin en secouant la tête sous les yeux d'Edward qui se bidonnait, fier de sa farce.

Le cœur battant pour toutes sortes de raisons – la peur mais aussi une pointe d'excitation – je sors un paquet de taille moyenne du sac.

Au moins ce n'est pas une boîte...

Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward qui m'encourage du regard. Ses yeux brillent d'anticipation et j'espère sincèrement que c'est parce qu'il pense me faire plaisir et non parce qu'il pense _se_ faire plaisir à mes dépends. Après avoir partagé ce moment étonnamment agréable avec lui, la déception serait épouvantable. J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé, il se pourrait même que je l'apprécie. Et j'ai envie de lui faire confiance. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une erreur.

J'arrache le papier cadeau doré et... elle est là, sous mes yeux.

– Oh mon Dieu, murmuré-je.

Edward s'est approché de moi et est maintenant à mes côtés.

– Il me semblait qu'il y en avait une chez ma mère mais je n'étais pas sûr. J'ai fouillé tout le grenier et j'ai fini par remettre la main dessus.

Une énorme boule se forme dans mon estomac et mes yeux s'humidifient quand je soulève l'étoile en verre à hauteur de mon visage. Mes mains tremblent.

– C'est... c'est exactement la même que celle de ma grand-mère !

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

– C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand tu en as parlé, je pense même qu'elle vient du même endroit, peut-être même de la même année.

– C'est incroyable... Tu... tu es incroyable !

J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de rire, j'ai envie de sauter au cou d'Edward. Avant même de m'en apercevoir, mes mains sont accrochées à sa nuque.

– Merci Edward, c'est... merci beaucoup.

Il pose chastement ses paumes fraîches sur ma taille et chuchote sous mon oreille :

– Joyeux Noël Bella.

Je suis tellement touchée par ce geste complètement inattendu. J'ai passé toutes mes vacances à maudire Edward Cullen et il me fait sans doute un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais faits.

Ses doigts bougent sur ma peau de façon quasi imperceptible et son souffle me chatouille. Je frissonne. L'émotion que je viens d'expérimenter et la proximité d'Edward me perturbent. J'éloigne doucement mon corps du sien, gênée.

– Bien je... je vais te laisser. Ma mère m'attend pour le déjeuner.

Sa voix est un peu rauque.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir su profiter de sa présence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, trop enfermée dans ma rancœur et ma méfiance. J'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment avec lui ce matin, et il aurait été tout aussi excellent s'il ne m'avait pas offert l'étoile. On a juste grandi, mûri.

J'essaie de ne pas me montrer trop déçue de le voir partir. Qui sait quand nous nous verrons de nouveau.

– Ok... à un de ces quatre alors.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

– Je dirais à Jasper de te prévenir la prochaine fois qu'on va boire un verre... si ça te dit bien entendu, hésite-t-il.

_Ça me ferait très plaisir..._

– Ouais, ok, pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être sympa.

– Passe un bon réveillon Bella. Bye.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je suis à la fois surprise et remuée par ce geste si tendre, ce contact si intime. Et cette trace brûlante que ses lèvres ont laissé sur ma peau, comment suis-je sensée gérer le trouble qu'elle me procure ?

Je le regarde descendre les marches du perron et monter dans sa voiture. Je lui adresse un dernier petit geste de la main.

Comment fait-on si on est attiré par quelqu'un qu'on a d'abord détesté puis préféré oublier ?

– Bye Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Booooooon ! Ça commence à bien bouger non ? Vous les aimez quand ils se chahutent... mais ne sont-ils pas trop mignons aussi quand ils se tournent autour ? Et Edward et son cadeau... qui regrette encore plus maintenant de ne pas avoir trouvé d'Edward sous son sapin ? Hein ?<em>

_Merci de m'avoir lue et merci à Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia, mes relectrices de la mort qui tue !_

_On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite... en attendant, prenez soin de vous et ne mangez pas tous les chocolats !_

_Bises._

_Babe._


	5. Le décompte

_Hum... coucou. J'admets avoir été un peu longue. Pour être honnête, je profite des fêtes, de mes vacances, de MisterBabe, tout ça quoi..._

_Je vous poste ce soir l'avant dernier chapitre de A Bright Star Above (Laurie, tu posais la question ce matin ! Et merci pour tes reviews en passant :) )_

_Tout le monde était ravi du petit rapprochement avec Edward (et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que c'était THE cadeau et que Edward était THE mec !)... voyons voir ce que nous réserve ce chapitre ;)_

_Et toujours une salve de remerciements à mes lectrices, revieweuses et mes relectrices de choc !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>31 décembre. 22h28.<strong>

Comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir par ce type ? J'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'intéressait sincèrement à moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attendait exactement entre nous, ni même pourquoi il a fait semblant. A quoi ça a servi si ce n'est me faire perdre mon temps ?

En tout cas il a vraiment très bien joué le jeu.

Je déteste Edward Cullen. Le mec il m'offre une étoile, propose de me revoir, me donne un baiser... J'ai pensé à lui pendant trois jours à essayer de comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier... si j'avais eu quinze ans je serai en pleine phase_ 'je fais des cœurs avec __un E à l'intérieur partout sur mes cahiers'_.

C'était pas juste physique... C'est vrai, il ne m'a pas fallu plus de trois secondes à l'Arbre de Noël de mes parents pour m'apercevoir qu'il était devenu canon. Mais depuis ce jour là, il a réussi à me faire rire, à me faire pleurer, il m'a écouté parler de ma grand-mère. On a discuté...

_j'ai fantasmé..._

... et tout ça pour qu'il m'ignore royalement à notre rencontre suivante.

Malgré mes doutes concernant mes sentiments naissant pour Edward, j'ai décidé d'accompagner Tyler à cette fête de Nouvel An. D'une part parce que ça me faisait plaisir de revoir une partie de mes camarades d'enfance et d'autre part parce que rien ne s'était passé entre Tyler et moi. Je pouvais donc profiter de cette soirée avec lui sans me sentir obligée de quoi que ce soit à son encontre. Juste entre amis.

D'ailleurs, on s'est chacun greffé à un groupe de convives différents dès notre arrivée. Ce n'est que peu de temps après qu'on s'est retrouvés et qu'on s'est un peu isolés des autres pour discuter tranquillement.

Enfin Tyler parle. Moi j'enchaîne les verres et encaisse les regards noirs d'Edward. Quand il daigne me regarder.

Il est arrivé peu après nous, à peu près au moment où Tyler m'a rejointe. J'étais surprise et ravie. En même pas quinze jours, le destin m'avait amené Edward sur un plateau deux fois. Cette fois-ci, j'allais peut-être me servir. Surtout dans cette veste cintrée du plus bel effet sur ses épaules et ce pantalon sombre légèrement près du... _corps._

Enfin ça c'est que je pensais. J'aurais tout donné à une époque pour qu'il m'ignore comme il le fait ce soir. Mais aujourd'hui ça me fait encore plus de mal que quand je subissais ses moqueries.

– Tu as déjà vu le sous-sol ? Demande Tyler.

Je me retiens de lui rétorquer que la pestiférée que je semble être n'a jamais eu la chance de mettre les pieds dans ce sanctuaire de la fête qu'est la maison de Mike Newton. Le pauvre Tyler n'y est pour rien, même si je le vois venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il aurait pu me demander si je voulais bien enlever mes vêtements qu'il n'aurait pas été moins subtil.

Et puis j'ai besoin d'air.

– Non jamais.

Il sourit, se lève et me tend la main.

– Suis-moi.

Les parents de Mike Newton possèdent une chaîne de magasins de sport. Ils sont blindés de pognon. Leur maison est gigantesque et le sous-sol est...

– Hallucinant !

Billard, table de ping-pong, flipper, canapés monstrueux.

– Et tu n'as pas vu la piscine ! Rit Tyler.

Les énormes soirées qu'organisait Newton se déroulaient dans cette pièce et finissaient souvent en orgie à ce qu'on en disait. C'est étrange de découvrir ce lieu dans cette ambiance paisible, les basses de la musique de l'étage en sourdine alors qu'elles devaient hurler ici même il y a quelques années. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que personne ne squatte cet endroit ce soir.

A part nous.

Tyler s'assoit sur un des canapés et je l'imite, mon corps légèrement tourné vers le sien. Quand il parcoure ma cuisse d'un appui léger de son index, j'ai un petit sursaut et je m'aperçois que je suis vraiment sur les nerfs.

Je ne veux pas laisser Edward gâcher la dernière soirée de 2014 et la première de 2015. Je pleurerai et le maudirai une fois rentrée chez moi et ce pour toute l'année à venir.

Je prends une grande inspiration mentale et essaie de détendre mes muscles.

– Tu es vraiment devenue une jolie femme.

Le sourire de Tyler est charmeur, ses yeux légèrement vitreux mais au moins il ne cache pas son jeu lui. Je sais très bien ce qu'il cherche depuis le début. Il ne m'a pas faussement promis de me revoir plus tard, il ne m'a pas amadouée avec un cadeau, il ne m'a d'ailleurs même pas envoyé de sms pour Noël. Il se fout pas mal de ce que je suis devenue et de ce que je ferai demain. J'avais prévu de l'éconduire ce soir s'il tentait quoi que ce soit à cause de ma ridicule affection pour Edward.

Mais cette soirée a tourné au cauchemar et j'ai grand besoin de trouver le moyen de rattraper tout ça, et pourquoi pas montrer à Edward que moi non plus, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui. Que son petit jeu n'a pas marché. Même si c'est faux.

Alors quand la main de Tyler passe dans l'encolure de mon gilet et en dégage mon épaule, je ferme les yeux et le laisse faire.

– Putain Bella me dis pas que tu sors avec ce type !

Le regard d'Edward flamboie. Je me sens terriblement mal, presque honteuse même.

Et en même temps en quoi ça le regarde ? Je fais quoi ? Je mens ou je dis la vérité ?

Je réponds, fébrile :

– Pas vraiment. On... on se découvre l'un l'autre.

– Je vois ça en effet.

Il désigne du menton mon épaule dénudée. Je réajuste ma manche, la gorge serrée. À quoi est ce que je pensais exactement ? Coucher avec Tyler juste parce que je suis rejetée par Edward ? Comment aurai-je pu me regarder dans le miroir demain matin ? J'aurais sûrement arboré la même expression de dégoût qu'Edward en ce moment même.

Il s'adresse à Tyler, un rictus presque haineux aux lèvres.

– Elle est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?

_Enfoiré ! Je suis plus une gamine !_

Tyler éclate de rire :

– Au moins ça me change des cougars comme ta mère.

Je n'en reviens pas que Tyler ait pu dire ça ! C'est carrément déplacé, et vraiment dégueulasse. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en sait que la mère d'Edward...

_Oh. Mon. Dieu !_

Je hoquette de surprise et d'horreur. Tyler et la mère d'Edward ? Mais c'est... ignoble !

J'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière et de finir de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé qu'Edward s'est déjà jeté sur Tyler, les faisant basculer tous deux sur le sol.

– Espèce de connard !

_Oh non pas ça..._

Ils vont s'entre-tuer... et j'arrive pas à approcher. Ils se tiennent à distance par la force de leurs bras tendus, les mains de chacun autour du cou de l'autre.

Mon cœur accélère, je panique. Je hurle :

– Arrêtez ! Edward, je t'en prie arrête !

Ils luttent comme ça quelques minutes sans qu'aucun ne prenne le dessus, si ce n'est qu'Edward surplombe Tyler qui est allongé sur le sol. Aucun n'a encore réussi à mettre de coup à l'autre, Dieu merci.

J'hésite à aller chercher de l'aide mais je n'ose pas les laisser, alors je crie, espérant qu'à l'étage quelqu'un m'entende malgré la musique.

Les bras d'Edward commencent à trembler, et Tyler en profite pour inverser leur position.

_Oh mon Dieu non... Edward !_

Le bruit de ce qui vient ensuite est épouvantable et résonne jusque dans mes propre os. Tyler est projeté en arrière après que le front d'Edward ait rencontré son menton dans un impact sourd.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur Edward dont la tête retombe mollement sur le sol, les yeux mi-clos, comme au ralenti.

– Non, non, non ! Edward !

Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, mes mains à quelques millimètres de son visage dont l'arcade sourcilière commence à saigner. Je n'ose pas le toucher.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Mini Swan, ça me plaît de te voir au-dessus de moi hurlant à mon oreille... mais laisse-moi cinq minutes que je me remette.

Je lui rends son sourire. Il est vite revenu à lui le temps que Tyler se remette debout et, surtout, que Mike Newton déboule dans la pièce, étonné et furax.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Son regard passe d'Edward à moi, puis de moi à Tyler.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Eric Yorkie était avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approchent tous les deux d'Edward et l'aident à se remettre debout.

– Ça va mec ? T'as besoin qu'on appelle les secours ?

Il vacille un peu, mais trouve son équilibre.

– Nan, ça va, articule difficilement Edward, encore essoufflé.

Ils l'aident à s'asseoir sur le sofa.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? Demande Mike, décomposé.

C'est à ce moment que la honte refait son apparition. Je regarde Edward, l'air désolée, puis Tyler qui frotte sa lèvre ensanglantée et je baisse la tête.

– Hum... je... Tyler m'a amenée ici. Edward nous a suivi et...

Comment est-ce que je vais raconter la suite ô combien glauque de cette histoire ?

– Putain Ty, tu fais chier ! J'avais prévenu, je ne voulais voir personne en bas... m'interrompt Mike à mon plus grand soulagement.

– Oh ça va, c'est bon, c'est pas parce qu'il t'ait poussé des manières de bourgeois coincé du cul que c'est le cas de tout le monde !

_J'hallucine, mais quel connard c'est pas possible... comment j'ai pu envisager un seul instant de... brrrr !_

Je pourrais presque voir la fumée sortir des oreilles de Mike.

– Tire toi avant que je t'éclate la tronche !

Je sais pas comment il arrive à se retenir. Moi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui enfoncer mon genou dans les parties.

Il shoote dans une petite table et s'arrête juste à côté de moi.

– Bella ? Tu viens ? Cette fête est merdique de toute façon...

Je trouve les yeux d'Edward, inquiets et presque... implorants ?

Je m'assois à côté de lui et prends sa main dans la mienne. Puis je regarde Tyler droit dans les yeux.

– Tu ferais mieux d'écouter Mike. C'est pas parce que t'es un connard fini que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

Il quitte la pièce en silence. Les doigts d'Edward serrent les miens.

– Je suis vraiment fan de ta répartie mini Swan.

– J'aurais préféré lui mettre un coup où je pense !

Il rit et grimace en même temps, posant l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

Je regarde son arcade qui dégouline de sang. Je me tourne vers Mike :

– T'aurais de quoi le soigner ?

– Ouais, on va l'aider à monter dans la salle de bain.

Eric et Mike soutiennent Edward le temps de traverser le rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde nous regarde en chuchotant. Je distingue parmi les murmures mon nom associé à celui de Tyler et j'ai l'impression d'expérimenter une véritable marche du déshonneur.

_J'ai envie de vomir. _

Nous arrivons enfin dans la pièce d'eau qui doit faire environ la taille de mon appartement. Une fois qu'Edward est assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, Mike lui tend une boite de mouchoirs et ouvre un petite porte vitrée.

– Le nécessaire de secours est là.

Lui aussi a sacrément mûri. Le garçon un peu empoté a laissé place à un adulte réactif et réfléchi.

Finalement, je m'aperçois que j'ai continué d'imaginer cet endroit figé dans ma jeunesse alors que tout le monde a changé.

– Je peux te laisser faire Bella ? Faudrait que j'y retourne.

Il désigne la porte du pouce.

– Ouais bien sûr. Merci Mike, et... je suis vraiment désolée...

– Y a pas de quoi. Et t'inquiète, je suis pas aussi coincé du cul que ça. Que serait une fête chez Newton sans un peu d'action ?

_Euh oui... c'est une façon de voir les choses._

Il rit et quitte la pièce.

J'approche doucement d'Edward et retire délicatement sa main qui appuie un mouchoir sur sa tempe.

Il me regarde à travers ses cils et je me sens rougir. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire alors je commence par le plus simple :

– Il faut désinfecter.

Je prends conscience que je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne au moment même où je la lâche. Je toussote et me dirige vers le placard. En silence, je saisis la bouteille de désinfectant ainsi que quelques compresses et pansements.

Est-ce que c'est moi ou l'air pèse plus lourd dans cette pièce ?

Je commence à frotter doucement la blessure d'Edward et il gémit.

– Désolée...

… _pour ça et pour le reste,_ essaie-je de lui faire comprendre en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il ne répond pas mais ferme les yeux et fronce le nez. Je m'applique à nettoyer la plaie et le sang qui a commencé à sécher. Je me concentre sur mes mouvements, ça me détend.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il demande à mi-voix :

– Tu allais vraiment le laisser faire ?

Je déglutis.

– Je sais pas vraiment. Je crois oui...

J'ajoute rapidement, comme pour me justifier :

– Je n'étais pas au courant pour ta mère. Est-ce que... est-ce que ça s'est passé après que tes parents aient divorcés ?

– Bella, c'est la raison pour laquelle mes parents ont divorcé.

– Je comprends pas... je croyais que Tyler et toi étiez amis... pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

Il souffle et je reprends vivement :

– On est pas obligé d'en parler si t'en as pas envie.

Il ouvre les yeux et je suis happée par son regard émeraude.

– Bella, Tyler est un salaud déloyal. Je m'en suis aperçu un peu trop tard. Il a fait ça par vengeance.

– Quoi, tu as couché avec sa mère ?

Cette fois il me fusille du regard. Je prends une nouvelle compresse imbibée.

– Désolée ! C'était juste de l'humour... quoi que, j'ai une vision assez diabolique de toi à l'époque.

– Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Soupire-t-il.

– Comme tu veux...

_Mais en vérité, j'aimerais enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre mon frère, Edward et Tyler..._

– Tu l'auras voulu ! Un après-midi, j'étais chez Tyler, ton frère n'était pas là. On jouait tranquillement aux jeux vidéos et Tyler a commencé à tenir des propos _déplacés_… à ton sujet.

Je stoppe tout geste, atterrée.

– Quoi ? T'es sûr d'avoir bien compris ? Enfin je veux dire, j'avais quoi... quatorze ans à peine quand t'es parti avec ton père. Et vous, vous deviez en avoir un peu plus de dix-sept. Il voulait sûrement dire autre chose.

Il se racle la gorge :

– Bella... sans vouloir te choquer... tu connais beaucoup de sens différents au verbe 'dépuceler' ?

_Amenez-moi un seau je sens que je vais pas être bien !_

– Mais c'est immonde !

– Et je t'épargne les autres détails.

– Euh ouais, merci...

J'avais beau être folle de Tyler, c'était juste une amourette de collégienne. J'étais encore ce qu'on pourrait appeler naïve à cette époque. Je n'imaginais rien de plus que de chastes baisers... J'arrive pas à le croire.

Je reprends les soins sur le visage d'Edward, essayant de contrôler mes tremblements.

– Je lui ai demandé de se calmer, de ne pas parler de toi comme ça et quand... et quand il m'a proposé de te refiler ensuite mon poing est parti tout seul. Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas t'approcher, que je l'avais à l'œil et que je n'hésiterais pas à prévenir Jasper en cas de besoin. Sauf qu'il savait que mes parents avaient des problèmes.

Même après toutes ces années, je peux voir sur le visage d'Edward toute la tristesse, la colère et la déception.

Je me souviens maintenant, peu de temps avant qu'il s'en aille, il était très souvent à la maison, plus souvent encore que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'il venait sans doute trouver refuge, qu'il fuyait une ambiance sûrement trop lourde chez lui. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il soit là et pas Tyler et aussi qu'il ait l'air si perdu. Mais j'étais surtout trop contente qu'il me lâche la grappe, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin alors que...

– Merci Edward... pour avoir pris ma défense.

– C'est normal...

– Non, tu n'étais pas obligé. Surtout que tu me détestais.

– Je ne te détestais pas, proteste-t-il. Bella, on était des gamins, on était cons –

J'appuie un peu plus que nécessaire en plaçant le pansement sur sa blessure.

– Aïe !

Je lève un sourcil. Il grimace :

– … Ok, _j'_étais con. T'étais la petite sœur de mon meilleur pote et je trouvais ça marrant de te mettre en boîte, c'est tout. Tu démarrais toujours au quart de tour.

– C'est fini.

Il rit.

– Sans vouloir t'offenser je ne crois pas non, tu es toujours adorablement susceptible...

Je désigne son front du doigt.

– Non, je parlais de ta plaie.

Ses joues se teintent de rose et je trouve ça trop mignon. J'ai fait rougir Edward Cullen...

_Il a dit que j'étais adorable... il l'a dit pas vrai ?_

– Donc ce soir, si tu voulais pas que je sois avec lui, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu me trouves trop jeune ? Si tu étais en colère, c'était pas contre moi. Enfin pas vraiment. Tu me protégeais encore...

– Bella, tu mérites cent fois mieux que ce type là !

En bas, les voix s'élèvent.

_« 10... 9... 8...»_

Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas, et surtout, je n'ai pas envie de quitter l'intimité de cette salle de bain. J'y ai découvert qui était vraiment Edward.

_« 7... 6... 5... »_

Je me tourne vers la porte, pas très sure de ce que je vais faire ensuite.

_« 4... 3... »_

– Tu es en train de rater le plus important, Bella.

Je lis dans ses prunelles emplies de doute la question masquée derrière ses mots.

_« 2... 1... »_

Je m'approche de lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

– Je ne crois pas non...

_« zérooooooooo !»_

Il doit se lever au moins aussi vite que je me jette sur lui. Mes lèvres fondent sur les siennes, mes deux mains accrochées à ses joues.

J'embrasse Edward avec toute l'énergie qui semble graviter autour de nous chaque fois qu'on se trouve dans la même pièce. A son image, sa langue est taquine contre la mienne, et je lâche prise, le laissant mener la danse, comme toujours, finalement.

Edward et moi, c'est ça.

On court l'un après l'autre. On se cherche... et enfin on se trouve.

La tendresse finit par l'emporter, et je ressens cette chaleur qui s'était emparée de moi quand il m'a offert l'étoile et plus récemment encore, quand j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Mon corps se détend, se moule au sien, mes pouces caressent ses pommettes.

Je profite de chaque émotion que me procure ce baiser, jusqu'à ce que son rythme ralentisse, à l'instar des battements de mon cœur.

Quand je relâche ses lèvres, mes yeux, troublés, trouvent les siens, fiers et comblés.

Je souris :

– Bonne année, Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Quelle drôle d'histoire pas vrai ? Beaucoup cherchaient un truc entre Jasper et Tyler. Jasper est juste un ami très loyal envers Edward, qui lui est THE merveilleux chevalier en armure blanche ! (Armure qu'on aimerait bien lui enlever n'est-ce pas ?).<em>

_Bon, on peut dire que ces deux-là vont démarrer 2015 de la meilleure des manières, il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter la même chose ! Passez un bon réveillon, abusez des bonnes choses mais soyez prudents, sortez couverts si... il pleut et ne conduisez pas si... vous n'avez pas le permis (non bien sûr, vous savez ce qui vient ensuite et c'est très important !)_

_Gros bisous !_

_Babe._


	6. Le bouquet final

_Hello !_

_Voici enfin le dernier chapitre... ça a traîné un peu, je le sais bien... les fêtes sont passées, le boulot ou la routine ont été repris. Et donc, même si je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai envie de vous dire, au moins, ça prolonge un peu le plaisir non ?_

_Voici donc une sorte d'épilogue... On a laissé Bella et Edward au tout début de leur histoire. Ils ont tout à construire et je vous propose de faire cette fois-ci un bond dans le futur..._

_Bonne lecture. Un peu de douceur et d'amour dans un monde de brutes._

* * *

><p><strong>5 décembre 2015. 17h46.<strong>

– Toi le petit bonhomme de neige, tu vas... là... Parfait !

– Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? Dois-je envisager de sortir la camisole ?

Je quitte des yeux le sapin à moitié décoré et me tourne vers la porte de mon appartement, sourire aux lèvres.

Il en a la clé depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

– Sérieux Edward ? Tu es encore là dessus ?

– Trouver une excuse pour pouvoir t'attacher ? Toujours, articule-t-il sur mes lèvres après s'être approché. Mmm... bonjour.

– Bonjour, ronronné-je.

_Un jour, je te laisserai faire..._

Alors qu'il éloigne sa bouche de la mienne, je passe ma main derrière sa nuque pour le retenir et nos langues se trouvent immédiatement.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'embrasser... J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter au réveillon du Nouvel An l'année dernière, perdue dans l'exaltation, la nouveauté... et Edward.

Même aujourd'hui, presqu'un an après, c'est toujours aussi inattendu et explosif. Et merveilleux.

Les mains d'Edward relâchent légèrement ma taille et notre baiser ralentit jusqu'au dernier petit bisou qui le termine. Ma tête me tourne un peu.

Edward me sourit.

– Bonjour.

Je pose mon index sur le bout de son nez tout froid.

– Tu l'as déjà dit... c'est pour qui la camisole hein ?

– Tu me fais perdre la tête mini Swan, se plaint-il dramatiquement.

Je connais bien cette étincelle dans ses yeux et ce sourire en coin. Je le repousse, hilare.

– Oh arrête ton char... en plus tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.

Il examine le sapin :

– Tu cherches à faire concurrence à ta mère ?

Fière de la première moitié de mon œuvre, je souris :

– T'en penses quoi ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir, comme s'il allait critiquer un tableau ou une sculpture, un sourcil froncé et la main sur le menton.

– Mmm... je sais pas. Tu as l'intention de mettre du violet ?

– Mais ça va pas non ? On ne met pas de violet sur un sapin ! On met du rouge, du vert, du blanc... éventuellement du bleu. Mais pas de violet !

Son rire dissimulé me prouve qu'une fois de plus, il cherche juste à me chambrer et évidemment, je cours ! J'ai envie de râler encore plus, et il le sait bien, mais comme d'habitude, il me prend au dépourvu, avec son air charmeur et son clin d'œil.

– J'ai pourtant de bons souvenirs en ce qui concerne un sapin violet...

Il me fait tellement craquer quand il décrit cet événement comme celui où on s'est trouvés, _retrouvés_, découverts, _redécouverts_. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire – niaisement, j'en suis certaine.

Je retourne à la confection du sapin tandis qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine.

J'aimais déjà tellement Noël, et cette année, ajouté à mon excitation de d'habitude, il y a le souvenir des vacances dernières. La soirée de ma mère, le fiasco avec Tyler. Et le cadeau d'Edward. Ses taquineries, ses aveux, son baiser. Et le retour torride en voiture qui a finalement duré deux fois plus longtemps que le trajet en train, alors qu'Edward avait axé toute son argumentation principale sur ce point pour me convaincre de rentrer avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais avoir... et pas non plus la dernière.

Je place finalement l'étoile de ma grand mère au sommet de l'arbre, mets en marche la guirlande lumineuse et annonce fièrement :

– Et voilà, terminé !

Mes pieds quittent le sol et deux bras enserrent ma taille alors que je pousse un petit couinement.

– Eeeeeenfiiiiiin ! Clame Edward.

Il me jette sans ménagement sur le canapé.

– J'ai cru que tu allais changer cette foutue boule de place pendant encore une heure.

Debout à côté de moi, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Allongée sur le dos, je me délecte sans vergogne du spectacle. L'assurance démesurée d'Edward est aussi horripilante qu'excitante. Tout dépend du contexte...

_...mais là... c'est juste graou !_

Je feins un détachement total :

– Oh ! Tu étais si pressé ?

Alors qu'en réalité, comme à chaque fois, je suis limite au bord de l'orgasme rien qu'à le voir se déshabiller. Mais de toute façon, Edward est un homme en mission, il ne se laisse pas démonter par mes leurres. Son torse nu et parfait se dirige vers l'autre bout du canapé et il se saisit d'un de mes mollets.

– C'est pas ma faute. Quand je te vois avec tes bottes fourrées, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu as besoin d'être réchauffée.

– Tu as raison. J'ai tellement froid... _aux pieds_, ronronné-je exagérément.

Il les défait une par une, puis ses mains remontent le long de chacune de mes jambes par dessus mon leggin'. Je sens leur chaleur à travers le tissu qui disparaît rapidement.

_Et j'ai à peine eu le temps de lever les fesses !_

Tel celui d'un félin, son corps se presse contre le mien, et Dieu sait que j'ai horreur de laisser Edward dominer, mais bordel ! Pas dans ce domaine... c'est juste extatique !

– Rien qu'aux pieds ? Demande-t-il d'une voix rauque, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Désir, chaleur et humeur mutine s'emparent de plus en plus de moi.

– Maintenant que tu le dis... je crois qu'il y a un autre endroit... quelque part... un peu plus bas.

L'éclat dans les yeux d'Edward s'intensifie et ses lèvres dévoilent son sourire joueur. Sa bouche descend le long de ma mâchoire, puis sa langue vient taquiner ma clavicule. J'inspire vivement à la sensation, bloquant ma respiration.

– Est-ce que c'est ici ?

Les vibrations de sa voix résonnent dans ma poitrine. J'expire :

– Non...

– Mmmm... il va falloir que j'approfondisse mes recherches.

Il continue son parcours avec une lenteur épouvantable, son corps créant une délicieuse friction sur mon bassin à chaque centimètre qu'il descend. Il soulève un peu mon pull et je sens son souffle chaud sur mon ventre qui se contracte. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, mais quand le puis-je avec lui, honnêtement ?

Il décrit un cercle brûlant et humide autour de mon nombril, ses mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches qui commencent à vouloir bouger seules. Puis ses lèvres font frémir ma peau :

– Ici alors ?

Mon esprit commence à s'embrumer alors qu'il me touche à peine depuis tout à l'heure. Mais la chaleur qu'il dégage combinée à son aura sensuelle et à ce petit jeu improvisé me font désespérément perdre la tête. Je m'entends répondre difficilement :

– Presque...

Sa langue trace la ligne du bord de ma culotte passant d'une hanche à l'autre...

– Ici ?

Puis il suçote le triangle de peau à la jonction de ma cuisse et mon aine.

– Ou là ?

Je gémis et arque mon dos.

– Edward... tu brûles...

– Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui brûles.

– Bordel Edward, tu te la raconteras après. Occupe ta langue à autre chose, me lamenté-je n'y tenant plus, électrisée par ses gestes et vraiment vraiment impatiente...

L'air expulsé par son petit rire rafraîchit ma peau humide et me fait frissonner. Mais pour mon plus grand soulagement, ses doigts crochètent enfin les bords de mon dessous.

Posté entre mes jambes, il relève les yeux vers moi. Des yeux brûlants, fous et fiers.

– Trouvé !

Et il plonge sa bouche vers l'endroit où mon cœur semble battre.

– Seigneur ! M'exclamé-je, envahie par les sensations qu'il me procure.

Le froid, le chaud, la pression, les caresses de sa langue. Je suis emportée dans un tourbillon qui vrille mon ventre et attise chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux, pliant et dépliant mes jambes au rythme de ses coups de langue, comme dans une sorte de transe.

Ma peau s'enflamme, mon cœur et mon corps s'embrasent jusqu'à la limite de l'explosion. Ses mains se font plus fermes sur mes hanches, m'immobilisant, me laissant à sa merci, pantelante et gémissante. Et quand il concentre toute son attention sur le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie, je finis par succomber à mon orgasme. Je m'abandonne pleinement à lui, sans aucun complexe ni aucune retenue, les yeux clos, la respiration hachée. Comblée.

Le temps que je revienne à moi, Edward embrasse tendrement l'intérieur de mon genou et de ma cuisse pendant de longues secondes, me procurant des derniers doux frissons.

J'aime ses deux facettes. Sa fougue et sa tendresse quand on fait l'amour, son arrogance et ses faiblesses quand il lui arrive parfois de douter, son entêtement et les efforts qu'il fait parfois pour me faire plaisir, sa façon de me faire croire que j'envahis son espace pour mieux venir se serrer contre moi ensuite.

Il repose sa tête sur mon ventre et je caresse ses épaules du bout des doigts. Depuis là où je me trouve, la perspective me donne une vision particulière du sapin. Une des ampoules de la guirlande lumineuse est dissimulée derrière l'étoile rouge et verte, donnant l'impression qu'elle luit au sommet.

Like A Bright Star Above.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce bouquet final vous aura plu.<em>

_C'est la deuxième fois que je mets un point final à une aventure à plusieurs chapitres, ça fait toujours bizarre. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagée celle-ci avec vous. Vous êtes vraiment sensas' ! Vous m'avez souvent fait plaisir et fait rire dans vos messages et vous avez inondé ma boite mail de reviews, de mises en favoris et alerte._

_Merci du fond du cœur !_

_Merci aussi au trio de choc Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia. Love you girls !_

_Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas déjà fait, retrouvez moi sur FB (lien sur mon profil) et si vous me découvrez ici, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mes autres écrits ;)_

_Je vous embrasse. Vous allez me manquer mais on se retrouve vite, promis !_

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Babe._

_PS : une de mes relectrices à promis de faire péter la robe si j'atteignais 200 reviews... je sais, c'est chaud, mais je suis sure que vous allez m'aider pas vrai ? loool_


End file.
